


You Can Leave Your Hat On

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete really likes it when Patrick wears his hat during sex.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	You Can Leave Your Hat On

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written since my medical emergency in January. Thanks to everyone for helping me to see that the light at the end of the tunnel isn't as far away as I thought.

Pete Wentz watched as his singer bounced around the stage, microphone firmly in his grasp as he belted our their latest single for the fans standing behind the barrier. _Perfect,_ he thought as the singer gestured wildly to the crowd, _It's going perfect._ No missed notes, no cracked chords...nothing. The whole concert was going like clockwork and Patrick had never sounded better.

 _He's never looked better, either,_ he thought as Patrick tipped his hat to the crowd, his heart skipping a beat at the image the singer was projecting. Smooth and confident, ready to take on all comers -he was also the sexiest thing Pete had ever seen.

 _One of the best ideas he's ever had,_ he mused as he began picking out the opening notes to "Saturday". The fedora had shown up in their first photo shoot for "Save Rock And Roll". Patrick had thought that since they were issuing in a new era in for Fall Out Boy he needed a new look. The photographer had agreed which had led to a leather jacketed and fedora-wearing Patrick flinging records into a bonfire. The image had been perfect, sending their fans into a frenzy and boosting hat sales at whatever city they stopped at on the tour.

 _Maybe I can get him to leave it on later,_ Pete suddenly thought, an image of Patrick straddling him and wearing nothing but his hat suddenly coming to mind. He immediately felt his cock harden within the confines of his jeans. _Oh God...just let us get through this last song,_ he thought as Patrick sang. _One more song...then I can jump him._ And by the way Patrick was looking at him, the singer would probably welcome the attention.

One last guitar chord and they were saluting the cheering crowd before heading backstage, Patrick immediately falling into step with Pete. "Great show," he breathed, bumping shoulder with the bassist. "You were a little distracted on the last song, though. Something up?"

Pete shook his head as he handed his guitar off to a nearby roadie. "No. Just thinking of something, that's all," he said, looking over at the singer. He looked absolutely gorgeous, with small strands of red hair escaping the fedora's confines and framing his face. It made Pete want to send it sailing before kissing him senseless.

Stepping into their dressing room, Patrick immediately grabbed a bottle of water and drank half of it before handing it to Pete. "You sure you're ok?" he asked. "You've been preoccupied all night. Since we got here, really. What's wrong?"

Closing the dressing room door behind him, Pete locked it for good measure. "Your hat..it's new, isn't it?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer. 

"You know it is. It was here when we came for sound check this afternoon," Patrick commented with a frown. Recently fans had been leaving the singer presents backstage. "Why?"

"It's just...it looks really nice on you, that's all," Pete finally said, his cheeks growing hot. "Really, really nice."

Patrick stepped closer, reaching out to brush a finger along Pete's stubbled cheek. "Is that how it is?" he asked softly, hazel eyes wide. 

"Yeah." Pete looked up. "You don't know how badly I want to jump you right now," he said, desire turning his voice huskier. "Or for you to jump me. Whatever."

"I'm all sweaty," Patrick pointed out.

"So am I. Don't care." Pete's eyes went wide. "Please, baby?"

For an answer Patrick stripped off his stage jacket. "And you want me to leave my hat on when I do?" he asked, wanting to clarify things. 

Pete nodded again. Yeah." He licked suddenly dry lips. "It...it's really sexy."

Patrick raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" Pete nodded yet again as Patrick stepped even closer. "Okay. Anything else I should leave on?"

"No. Everything else can go. Just...Just the hat." he watched as Patrick slowly unbuttoned his shirt. "God, you're beautiful."

"So are you." Patrick wound his arms around his band mate's neck. "So...is this what you had in mind?"

"Definitely. Let me show you." He pulled his partner into a kiss.

They stood like that for several moments, just trading kisses back and forth, before Patrick pulled back with a sigh. "Mmmm...that's nice." 

"I know something that's even nicer," Pete promised as he crooked a finger. "Come here."

"Oh. I can't wait to see this." Patrick did as he was asked. "How do you want me?"

Pete waved a hand to the chair in the corner. "Park it right there." When Patrick did just that, Pete swung his legs around and straddled his lap. "Hi."

"Hi yourself." Patrick's arms encircled Pete's waist. "So I have an armful of bassist," he said, teasingly. "What am I supposed to do with him?"

"Enjoy the fuck out of him." With that, Pete cupped Patrick's face in his hands and began to kiss him again.

When Pete finally let him go, Patrick's glasses were crooked and he was breathing heavily. "Well...I'm enjoying things so far."

"Wait. It gets better." Sliding off Patrick's lap, he positioned himself in between the singer's legs. "You are so damn sexy like this," he breathed as he nuzzled Patrick's crotch, pulling the zipper of his black jeans down with his teeth. "Fucking perfect."

"I don't know what this has to do with my hat, but I like where you're going." He let out a groan as Pete pushed his underwear aside and took him in his mouth. "Oh God...Pete..."

_That's it,_ Pete thought as he sucked, his head bobbing back and forth as Patrick tangled his fingers in his hair. _Give it to me, baby. Show me how to love you._ He ran his tongue along the length, delighting in the shudders he was coaxing out of the younger man. _Come on, Patrick. I want it all. Everything._

Just as he was sure Patrick was about to come, however, he felt a sharp tug on his hair, pulling him away. "Yes?" he asked, looking up and grinning at his handiwork. Patrick looked thoroughly debauched with his head thrown back and his exposed chest heaving. "Did you want something else?"

"I thought you did," Patrick said, looking down. "Something about jumping me?"

"Oh. Yeah." Standing up, he took off his pants and slid back onto Patrick's lap, wrapping one hand around both of their straining cocks. "How does this feel?" he asked as he began to pump.

"Oh, God...fucking perfect," Patrick gasped as his hands went to Pete's ass and squeezed. "I don't...I'm not gonna last."

"Neither am I," Pete promised as his hand moved faster. "Wait until I get you back to our hotel room." He kissed the singer's parted lips. "I'm gonna lie you own on the bed and kiss you all over. Then I'm gonna get in between your legs and fuck you until you scream. And all the while I want you to leave your hat on."

"Pete!" Patrick suddenly cried out, spurting come all over his partner's milking fingers. The sight of Patrick's orgasm triggered Pete's; he came a moment later, a shuddering cry escaping him as he spurted all over both of their bellies.

They held each other close after, calming one another with whispered words and gentle touches. Pete brushed his lips across Patrick's cheek, nuzzling his temple. "Okay?"

"Wonderful." Patrick leaned back to meet Pete's eyes with his own before brushing the brim of his hat back with his finger, a suggestive little smile crossing his face. "Any chance I can get you to wear the hat when we get back to the hotel?"

Pete's arousal came back in a sudden, flooding rush. "You got a deal," he said as he got off of Patrick's lap and scrambled for his pants. "Let's get the hell out of here." 


End file.
